High Fever Passion, the romantic version
by Aihsatan-Ellimac
Summary: Kei got sick which made Hikari take care of him. That's it. Read on. so short, ne?


_**A/N: Well guys I'm back once again to give you another pair which I know all of you would truly love. This will be my first attempt in writing a fanfic story for the lovable couple Takishima Kei and Hanazono Hikari of Special A.**_

_**I was truly inspired after watching Special A just moments ago. Actually it was truly my brother who was watching it and I coincidentally saw it. So to make the whole story short I watched it. Hahaha..**_

_**The episode at that time was entitled 'High fever Passion'. I could definitely say that it was one of the most adorable episodes from the anime and my favorite. But unfortunately I don't like the ending of the episode. It was funny though but I prefer romance. How I wish Kei just kissed Hikari instead of teasing her. Anyway, I wrote this to satisfy my self. I hope that you would all appreciate it.**_

_**Hajime..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Special A and any of its characters.**_

_**One shot Fanfic title: High fever Passion the romantic version.**_

_**Brief summary: Kei got sick which made Hikari take care of him. That's it. Read on. ( so short, ne?)**_

Hikari sat beside Kei's bed. She looks at the now sleeping figure of his 'rival' Takishima Kei'. She eyed him with her most worried eyes. Slowly she puts her hand against his forehead, checking whether there were changes in his temperature.

" He still is hot. I hope that his fever would drop down soon." She said while relaxing her self in the chair beside his bed still glancing at him.

" Takishima, you're really a mess . Look at your self now, you should really think of your health sometimes." She said while letting a soft sigh escape from her lips. She gazes at the watch beside his bed.

1:45 a.m.

She then glances back at the young man's figure. She arranges the white linen sheets to cover his body as well as the side pillows making it more comfortable for him. Then she slowly caresses his pinkish cheeks unconsciously.

' Poor Takishima, he must have been very tired and stressed out from work. He overdid himself. I'm sad seeing him like this. Most of the time he was so energetic and lively, not like this frail and ill..' she thought as she continuously touch his cheeks feeling its warmness.

" It's so warm.." she said almost like a whisper.

She continue to observe the young man's figure from his bed. His tousled hair from his soft pillows, his relax closed eyes, his soft lips and his quiet-sounding warm breathing. He looks gentle, almost like a baby.

And then a certain thought came to her.

' He was always gentle, warm and sweet most especially to me..' she thought as she slowly looks at the surrounding of her environment.

' But here all I can feel and see are loneliness.. On this white painted walls of this big room all I can feel and see are you alone with no one but only yourself.. It is so cold..' she continuously thought a sudden pain came to her.

'That's why always you acted invulnerable of any worry and pain.. but that's all a lie..' She added as she slowly grabs his hand.

" There was no one to care for you now but only me, Takishima" she said while softly squeezing his hand.

" I do feel sorry for you. While you always search and look for me you are here alone with no one to care for your self.." she added as she felt pain slowly building in her heart.

" Why always me? When you are the one who needs more comfort.."

Suddenly she felt warm droplets of water from her eyes.

" You should be the one to be cared and loved specially in times like this.." she said as her emotions flowed abundantly from her. Not wanting to stop.

" Me, your rival. The one that always loses against you. Miss Rank number two, the name you are always labeling me.." she said as smile suddenly building from her lips due to the memories she remembered.

" Takishima…. Kei.." she slowly touches his pale yellowish hair, caressing it with her fingers.

" Please be well soon. I wanna see you well again. Your smiles, voice and even your gazes..I missed them. A contest won't be exciting without you being my rival.." she said sounding pleadingly from her to him.

Her body unconsciously move on its own. Unconsciously she place a soft kiss to forehead, his body suddenly moved.

She look at his face with care and comfort.

" I'm here beside you, I'll take care of you.. I won't go anywhere, I promise.." she whispered to his ears.

She looks at him with comfort and care and suddenly she was startled with his sudden movement, his eyes slowly opens up looking at her.

' She is still here..' he thought.

" Ta..Takishima..Ohayoo!" she said while wiping her tears with her sleeves.

' and she is crying, I wonder why..?' he thought while he softly sighed.

" Hikari!.." he called out.

"Hai! Do you need something or would you want to go to the bathroom?"she inquired as she slowly move close to him.

" Aren't you feeling embarrass from what you are saying now?" he answered while attempting to sit up. she then supports him gently placing her hand to his shoulders.

" Well it seems like you are back from your old self now.." she said as she gently place her hand once again to his forehead.

" Your fever had subsided now, yukata.." she said as she lets out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly he grabs her hand from his forehead.

" Gomen nasai , Hikari..I made you worried.." he said while gazing at her.

" What are you talking about? You don't have to say sorry. I did it from my own will" she replied shifting her gaze from him.

" Anyway, still I'm sorry.." he said staring at her with his sad but sincere eyes.

" I should be the one to say sorry to you.." she said almost like a whisper.

" What do you mean..?" he inquired confused from her words.

" Because I'm not good in taking good care of you. The porridge was a messed up, you've been soaked because of my ice bag.. and..and.." she said stuttering from her last words.

She was suddenly cut off by his finger on her lips.

" That is not true, I am well now because of you.. you being here made me feel better..thank you Hikari.." he answered smiling at her while gently caressing her cheeks.

' You are more than enough for me, Hikari' he thought.

" Takishima.. I.." she replied.

" You don't have to say anything now.. What is important is that you are here and I'm well" he said while slowly planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. That made her blushed a bit.

" Just being with you by my side makes me happy, Hikari. Being with you is all I could ever wished for..' he said while grabbing her closer to him. Embracing her tightly, her face on his chest, while he gently caress her silky black mane, adoring every strand by his fingers.

" Hikari..aishiteru..!" he stated.

His words were enough to fill her heart with joy. She gently place her hands at his back. Tears in her eye once again started to flow, she glances at him. Smile evident from her lips. He was filled with joy. Her gestures were more than enough for him. He already knew what she was feeling for him.

She was enough for him to end his loneliness, his heart would always remain for her. Only to her.

_**OWARI!**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry if this story won't satisfy you guys. But anyway thank you for reading it.. I truly appreciate it. Reviews please..**_


End file.
